Crash
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: A boss and his assistant have more than a co-worker relationship... but what will it take to get them to act on it? SMC contest entry.


Crash

Summary: A boss and his assistant have more than a co-worker relationship... but what will it take to get them to act on it? SMC contest entry.

_Steamy Movie Crossover Contest_

_Name of story: Crash_

_Penname: EclipsedofSoul_

_Movie or TV Show: The West Wing_

_Main Character Pairing: Edward/Bella_

_POV: Edward_

_To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2._

_If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page._

_Or_

_ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages._

_If you have any questions about the contest, contact them._

_Contest ends February 5, 2009_

_If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2._

AN: Okay just to point out, I am English. The only knowledge I have of American politics is from faithfully watching the West Wing for six years (I watched from season two onwards and was kicking myself for missing season one – I could have had a whole year more of watching it!) and news of real-life elections. Suffice to say, said knowledge may not be very much and I definitely don't support a particular party. This is fiction and not meant to offend anyone's views or suggest any particular support to a certain group. And this is my fifth and final contest entry, on the last day too!

--

"Bella!" I yelled.

"Coming, coming." Her voice floated towards me as I paced my office, quickly flipping the paper in my hands. There was a muffled yelp and a bump and I knew she'd stumbled into something. Two seconds later she was standing before me, her cheeks flushed.

"What is this?" I shouted, waving the paper in her face.

She calmly took the memo from me, more than used to my erratic ways.

"The Rockford Memo," She answered simply. "You asked for it this morning."

"Yes. I did. But I kind of assumed you'd get me this year's memo."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'. Can you get me the right one please?"

"There's no need to yell, y'know. It could have happened to anyone." She answered back, crossing her arms over her chest.

I just sighed and headed back behind my desk. "You're right. But anyone wasn't who I asked and wasn't who I needed to get it from. Could you get me the right one now?"

"Fine."

She walked back out the door and I collapsed into my chair, looking for CJ's memo on the upcoming court case. It was a blow to our bipartisanship with the Republicans and I was trying to do some pre-emptive damage control. I couldn't do that however, without the right information. The Rockford Memo had been restructured this year and was the source for most of the court's complaints. If I could understand where they were coming from I could do something about it, offer another deal or an amendment; anything to keep this out of the press and off of the Presidents desk.

"Here, here. I got it!" Bella came haring back into the room, almost tripping but managing to make it to my desk to steady herself. She handed over the right paper and smiled at me apologetically before leaving again, yelling something about a meeting back at me over her shoulder.

Bella had first started working for me in the campaign, when we had worked to get the President elected. She'd just turned up and started taking my calls and arranging my day without me hiring her. We'd had a confrontation as soon as we'd met and she'd spilled her guts and said about how she'd just got out of a bad relationship and wanted to support the then Governor to become President. I'd told her the campaign was no place to find yourself but she'd fought back. In less than ten minutes I'd hired her officially; it didn't take long to see she was something special.

She'd been my assistant ever since.

We were a good team too, one of the best boss-assistant pairings in the building. We knew how each other worked and we just synced together. It was why when I yelled she never took me seriously and why her shyness never affected her job. We were opposites in one way and yet totally the same in another. If she didn't work for me then I'd call her one of my best friends.

Hell, who am I kidding? If she didn't work for me I'd have proposed by now.

And that was a big problem.

I hadn't realised I was falling in love for her until she'd left. Her boyfriend came back and said he missed her and she went back to him, quitting in the process. For two weeks I suffered through replacements, each day forcing on me more and more that I missed her. And not her work ethic either.

I missed her clumsiness and her smile, I missed the way it always smelt like flowers when she was close, and the way she'd always have a retort for me. I missed her blush and the way she'd duck her head and use her hair as a curtain to hide from. I missed the little looks we'd give each other when we finished each other's sentence or she had something ready for me before I even asked for it.

I just missed her.

Fourteen days after she'd left I was waiting for her fifth replacement when she walked back in, head held high but eyes questioning. I'd been so happy and relieved and amazed at that moment. I also knew that everything I'd realised when she'd left was now no longer an option between us; she was back as my employee. So I'd grinned at her and just said that there was a pile of stuff on my desk.

It had been awkward for the first week but then everything went back to normal and here we were, six months later, still the best team about. She was an amazing assistant and nearly everyone in the building used her for arranging meetings and getting information. She was practically the go-to person and Lord knows we'd all be screwed without her. The President had once stated that he didn't think I'd have my head on straight if Bella wasn't around and I agreed.

I didn't know how I'd gotten along without her in my life.

"Edward! Meeting!" She yelled, poking her head around the door.

"What meeting?" I asked back, my concentration entirely focused on the memo. There had to be something in here that could help us, something in-between the lines perhaps? I wouldn't let the President's or this party's name dragged through the mud.

"Budget!" She yelled and then appeared in the doorway. "I told you five minutes ago!"

"Alright I'm going." I stood up but otherwise didn't move, the memo still held in my hands.

"Edward! Now."

"I'm going!" I dropped the memo and grabbed my jacket, swinging it round my shoulders as I rounded the desk. She was standing waiting for me, holding out my papers and I grabbed them quickly.

She tutted and grabbed my arm, stopping me from leaving. I stared at her in confusion for a second but then just sighed and rolled my eyes as she pulled my jacket and smoothed it out over my shoulders. I hated it when she did this so I gave an air of inconvenience and nonchalance. Really though it was killing me, having her this close and doing something that suggested more than platonic feelings. She was my assistant so nothing could happen but I wanted it too. I just didn't know if Bella did.

Sure, we shared looks and moments like this but I couldn't tell if it was something or just me wanting it to be something.

"There." She said quietly, looking up at me from under her lashes, her brown eyes sparkling.

I gulped and nodded before getting the hell out of there. Her eyes were my biggest problem and she could fell me with just one look. Big and brown with a hint of innocence, they were the most heart-warming and seductive eyes that I'd ever seen. Eyes like that shouldn't be allowed on a human, let alone a human female who was also incredibly beautiful.

She had long brown hair that she usually wore down, a petite figure and curves. For some reason she didn't see herself as attractive and men saw her clumsiness as a bad sign so she didn't have that many dates. This was a good thing for me as I was always in a bad mood when she was on a date. I'd tried dating myself but I either didn't have the time or I was too caught up in thinking of her. The only consolation I took from her attempts were that none of them seemed to work out.

The Budget meeting was long and tedious as it always was. The deficit was going to be bigger than ONB thought it was going to be so we had some work to do on that. But then again they always got it wrong so it wasn't really a surprise. It was getting on for about nine o'clock when I was finally heading back to my office.

"Bella!" I yelled as I walked through the cubicles.

There was no answer and I couldn't see her so I just returned to my office. She'd head there when she'd see the others out and about and I needed my messages from her. If there wasn't anything important then I could let her leave for the night. We didn't usually finish until about eleven or twelve so this would be nice for her.

I sat back behind my desk and dumped the Budget papers off to one side, picking the Rockford Memo up again. I'd solve this if I had to sit here the entire night.

"Edward?" Bella spoke from the door.

"Mmhmm?" I answered, leaning forwards and grabbing my pen, circling a paragraph that could be useful.

"I'm off for the night. Is there anything else?"

I looked up to her in surprise and nearly bugged my eyes out at the vision in front of me.

Bella was standing in the doorway, her hair pulled up behind her head with wisps along her face, wearing a red dress that's straps slid from her shoulders, hugging every curve on her figure. It was a moment before I could speak.

"You w-weren't wearing th-that earlier." I stuttered, too entranced to care that I'd given myself away as I stared at her.

She giggled. "Of course not." She stepped into the office and gave me a twirl. "What do you think?"

I think I'd like to kill whoever you're meeting dressed like that.

"You look amazing." I said softly and she blushed, ducking her head.

"We're just going for drinks but I thought I'd dress up." She explained shyly.

I was about to reply when I noticed the blinking button on my phone. "Oh Bella," I sighed. "Sorry, but you're not."

Confusion filled her face. "What? Why not? Edward I-"

"Because we're crashed." I replied, slumping back into my chair and not two seconds after I'd said it an agent materialised at the doorway.

"I'm sorry to inform you but you must stay where you are, turn all electrical equipment off and close all doors and windows. An agent will be along to inform you when you are free to leave." With that he pushed Bella gently into the room and closed my office door.

"Crash, great." Bella muttered, taking my other chair.

A crash was when something had happened that threatened the President's security. It usually wasn't serious but the Secret Service took no chances and more often than not the west wing was shut down. Now all we had to do was sit and wait.

All I had to do was try and keep my eyes off of Bella.

I cleared my throat. "Were there any messages left for me during Budget?"

"No, just some general questions about meetings and dates. Nothing for you specifically."

I nodded and then focused again on the memo, trying to read the words on the page but none of them were getting through.

"We were going to go dancing." She muttered and I tensed. I didn't like the thought of someone else holding Bella so close.

"Drinks and dancing, although I tried to persuade him out of it. Everyone knows I have enough trouble on my feet as it is."

"He must be one brave guy."

I carried on reading and it was several minutes before I realised she hadn't replied. Noticing a sudden uncomfortable feeling I looked up at her and saw she was looking determinedly at the floor. Her cheeks were flushed red though and her eyes were screwed so tight together it almost looked like she had them closed.

"Bella?" I asked, concern layered into my voice.

She didn't respond, in fact made no sign of hearing me, so I got up and walked around my desk, leaning back on it when I was in front of her. She shifted herself away from me slightly and I tensed.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said quietly.

"You're lying to me." I replied, reaching out to her.

She flinched and drew backwards and I froze.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"It's nothing Edward, drop it." And she stood up and brushed past me, standing against the door, the furthest she could be away from me in the room.

It also however, didn't give her anywhere else to go so I got up and followed her, practically trapping her between me and the wood.

"If it's got you this worked up then it obviously is." I retorted heatedly.

She spun on her heel and her eyes flashed. "No it isn't! It's my life so I'd think I'd know!"

"Well I know you, so I know it isn't nothing!" I yelled.

A very small part of me wondered why I was yelling but the rest didn't care. I was stressed from work and our situation and she was just standing in front of me, in that dress.

"You think you do but you don't! Now just leave me alone!" She screamed back. "It's all your fault and I just won't take it anymore!"

"Take what?! Dammit Bella, talk to me!"

"No. We don't talk about that stuff and we shouldn't talk about that stuff because then you'd have to say nice things and I'd have to pretend not to care when it didn't mean anything. And you'd just be as oblivious as always-"

"What the hell are you on about?"

"See!" She yelled, throwing her arms up and almost losing her balance. My hands shot out and steadied her as always but I didn't even realise I'd done it; I was too busy staring at her, trying to work out what was going on. "It's always the same Edward, and it's never going to change which is why I'm going out tonight and why I'll be back at work in an hour and why there'll be another loser next week and why I'll end up all alone-"

"Don't say that." I said sharply.

"It's true! It's all true! And we're stuck like this and it won't change and I-"

A light bulb went off in my head as she spoke and the next thing I knew I was using my arms on her waist to pull her flush against me. She squeaked in surprise but couldn't say anything else as I leant down and kissed her.

Her mouth was slack under mine but I couldn't stop myself from pressing my lips into hers, moving against her and sucking at her, my tongue running over her bottom lip. My hands gripped at her and pulled her tighter as I pressed my mouth closer to hers.

I broke off the kiss and stared at her. "You're beautiful," I whispered. "And you don't deserve to be treated the way you are and I want to show you how you should be treated. And if I had my way you'd never be alone, you'd always be with me and not just because you work for me."

Her eyes gazed up at me and for once, for the first time since meeting her and the one time I really wanted to know, I couldn't read what I saw there.

"Bella..." I whispered, cupping her face in my hand and stoking her cheek softly.

Her lips parted in a gasp and then I couldn't see them anymore as she lunged at me. Her lips crushed mine and I responded immediately with force, the passion and longing I held for her spurring me on. I couldn't hold myself back as her lips parted against mine and my tongue darted into her mouth. Our tongues battled for a moment but she soon surrendered to me and I pushed against her, forcing her back into the door and giving me more leverage.

She ripped her lips away from mine and I trailed down her jaw to her throat, the pale column of skin calling to me. My worst days were always when Bella wore her hair up. When she had her hair down she used it to hide from people and I hated it but when it was up, it was like she didn't have a defence in my eyes and I could see all of her. Kissing her neck also featured a lot in my fantasies, something that I was making real right now.

"Edward..." She whispered and I hummed in reply, too busy tracing my tongue on her skin to take my lips off her and give her a verbal response.

"Oh god!" She yelped as my teeth grazed against her.

"I've wanted this for so long." I whispered into her skin.

Her hands gripped my hair and forced my head upwards, her eyes meeting mine as she whispered "Me too." back. Then we were kissing again and there were no more words.

We opened our mouths to each other immediately, battling for tongue control all over again as our hands took in each other's body. The material of the dress was sending electric shocks up my hands and her curves felt divine under my touch. Her tiny hands pulled at my hair and shoulders, tugging me this way and that. I pulled at her hips and brought her upwards so I could kiss her easier and her legs wrapped around my waist, bringing our cores into close unbearable contact.

I groaned into her as she whimpered and I knew then that we were doing this, that we were going all the way. We both needed this from each other and I couldn't stop now.

Securing my hands around her I moved backwards until I hit my desk, sitting down on it with Bella perched on top of me. She moved to get a better grip and as she did I caught the bottom of her dress, pulling it upwards. We separated as I tugged it over her head and as it dropped to the ground I let my eyes feast on her. She was wearing a silver grey bra that barely covered her breasts and made me harden instantly. A matching set of panties made me almost unbearably painful.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered, lust and love coating my voice.

She just grabbed my tie and yanked my forwards, kissing my furiously. I moaned as I responded, my hands now skimming over her bare skin. Her hands started working on my clothing and before I knew it I was shirtless and beltless. Breaking the kiss, she gasped against me as she looked down at my chest, and her reaction made all the hours I slaved at the gym instantly worth it.

"Edward..." She sighed and I returned my lips to her neck as she started to skim her fingers over my chest and stomach. She traced patterns idly for a minute and then her hands started moving slowly downwards.

I groaned as she came into contact with my erection and started panting like crazy when she started to squeeze and stroke me through my trousers. My own hands moved to her panties and even through the material I could feel how wet she was. She whimpered as I moaned again and I loved how in sync we were.

She grabbed at my button and zipper as I pushed her panties down, both of us knowing we needed to be together, now. I shifted my hips to get my pants low enough and then ripped at her panties as I couldn't get them to move and no way was I letting her off of me, even for a second. She yelped against me as the material ripped and I felt her wetness seep out onto me as she became even more aroused. Her hands slipped around me and I groaned, deep and guttural, at the feel of her hot flesh around my aching member. As good as it felt though I couldn't wait to get inside of her, to be one with her.

Wrapping my hand around hers I slowly guided us so my tip was at her entrance. Her hands both grasped at my shoulders as mine gripped her hips and with one hard thrust I moved into her completely. She screamed against my lips and I couldn't keep in my growl. She felt so hot and tight around me and the fact that this was Bella made every sensation a hundred times more pronounced. Slowly I moved out and then thrust back in quickly.

Bella pressed herself even more into me, twisting her hips as I thrusted and taking me even deeper into her. I kissed her as we moved soon setting up a fast rhythm and we took breath from each other, breathing as I thrusted in and kissing as I pulled out. I tried to whisper to her, to tell her what I was feeling and how much this meant but I couldn't form words. And judging from her mewls and whimpers neither could she.

I shifted under her and then thrust up again, harder than I had before and she gasped against me, her whole body seizing up. Her eyes were wider than I'd ever seen them and as I thrust into her all I could do was watch as she came undone. The browns orbs glazed over and then burst into life, their colour almost seeming to glow as she clenched around me. It felt like I could see into her very soul at that moment and it was that thought and my deepest thrust into her yet that sent me over the edge as well.

Her body was shaking on top of mine and she collapsed down against me, her head settling into the crook at my neck. I desperately wanted to lay back and just hold her but remembering that we were on top of my desk and not in a bed I managed to get my legs under me and walk over to a chair, not letting go of her the entire time. Collapsing back I pulled her even tighter against me, not even withdrawing from inside of her. I wanted to be as close to her as possible.

What we had just done had changed everything and I wasn't sure what it meant for us now. I didn't try to think it through though or reassure her with quick words, instead I just held her. It was the one thing I knew I had to do, that had any meaning. We could figure the rest out later but right now she was where she belonged.

With me.

--

Kudos for anyone who knows the original show couple!


End file.
